My story 46
by Divergentxox61102
Summary: This is a story about how a nobody feel for a popular. So tris is the nobody and four is the popular kid and they fall in love and stuff I never said I was good as summaries :/
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Tris Prior...

I was 16 years old when it all happened. This is my love story or as I like to call it 4+6...

So this is it..

I wake up with a light shake on my shoulder. I see two green eyes seeking my attention, it's my brother Caleb. He's a year older than me and lets just say he picked books over his sister so to be honest i hate his guts... " wake up Beatrice, we have our first day of this semester! And I refuse to be late!" He yells then slams the door behind him. I sigh and get up, I look at my reflection my hidden mirror under my mattress. I know my family is all abnegation and they don't approve of mirrors in this house hold but I need it because I'm a teenager now and I must look ok if I don't want to get called a ugly maggot!

I see a teenagers soul trapped in a 12 year old body... I hate my face, my body, I am ugly but I just don't want to be called it. I hide the mirror once more and freshen up in my bathroom. I shuffle throw my closet and find a pair of black skinny jeans and a black hoodie that just about cover my face but my eyes. I apply a little bit of make up not wanting to show that I used a mirror to help me and grab my bag. I'm about to run downstairs then i see my phone and earplugs and grab them. I meet Caleb downstairs and he seem angry and peed of

"Beatrice how long does it take to get ready, now grab a snack and eat in the car, Now!"he yells. I call him a bitch under my breathe and grab a apple. I walk to door with no expression (as usual) and sit in the passenger seat of Caleb's car. He drives to Dauntless High and tells me to shoo and he drives to Erudite School For Genesis.

I let out a sigh and shove a ear plug in my ear and play 'I'm insane'. I walk into school with my hood up. I feel eyes burn threw me as I walk past all the people surrounding me.

I grab my locker key that got sent to me in the holidays and find number 46. I see a group of preps around my locker. I push them away to get to my locker when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I spin around on my heel and see a tall boy with grey pits of eyes and a face full of metal. " No one pushes me. Now just say sorry and i slap you and we forget about this?" He says smirking

" slap me?" I say angry

" ya a bit like this!" Then his hand strikes my left cheek.I heat up and I know I could wowp his ass after all my years in fighting training.

I laugh and pull my hood down " aww, you fucking think you can hurt me and not get hurt back!" I say pulling a evil smile on my face

He looks confused but then i kick him in shin and he lurches forward and I grab his neck and twist him around. Then bang him to the ground i sit on him and slap him over and over till my hand stings like hell. I get up pull my hood back on and grab my bag. " HEY, COME BACK HERE, " he yells. But I just keep walking away. I make my way to the schedule post and get my term schedule.

Ok so this is my schedule;

1. Science-Mrs Matthews

History-Mr Max

-Miss Tori

Lunch

-Mr Amar

-Miss Carol

I let out a sigh because I hate science and I know I will fail. I thank the lady who gave me my schedule and walk to my I get to the door i see everything is empty and I'm really early. I don't have any friends to hang with do I just sit against the wall with my legs up to my chest and i shove my earplugs in to 'Numb' by Three Days Grace. I must have dozed of because the next thing i know is two dark magical eyes are hovering above me.

I get up fast but hit my head against the wall and wince. "Are you ok, I didn't mean to scare you." The boy says.

"Oh, I'm fine." I say getting up. I'm tiny next to him and he's looks really strong.


	2. Chapter 2

I look around and see that a few people are waiting to get in class. I spot Mrs Matthews from the corner of my eye. Yes! I have never felt happy about doing science but as long as I can get away from this guy. I'm happy.

"Ok, sorry for keeping you waiting,but, I can see some of you used your time to snooze." I see her green eyes glare into my soul. What did I do to her. She unlocks the door and i barge in. I sit right at the back. All on my own.

The other students file in and 'the boy' sits next to me. I don't know why, I don't even know this name... Then the kid walks in 5 minutes late. "Eric you are late, meet me after class and explain why?" Mrs Matthews. He curses under his breathe and he sees me and sends me the most evil death glare possible and walks over to me with an other boy next to him. He sits in front me and smiles evilly at me.

His cheeks has a blood shot mark over it which makes me smirk. "Oh Eric, what happened to your cheeks?!" I say with sarcasm in my tone. He looks at me in anger. He opens his mouth to speck but then Mrs Matthews talks about the organs in our body and I start to talk notes. 30 minutes later the bell rings and i start to rush out the door when the boy sitting Eric grabs me. "It's cool how you stuck up for yourself, I'm peter by the way, nice to meet you." He says extending his hand, I shake it twice and say " thanks and I'm tris nice to meet u too."

I walk to faction history and sit at the back. All of a sudden a tall, cheery looking girl and plots next to me." Hi I'm Christiana, wanna be friends, and b.t.w I love that outfit so Dauntless, you know!" Christiana says. I like her already no questioning my outfit she sees my style and respects that. "I'm Tris, nice to meet you and I love your black sling bag it's really touchy." I say. She smiles and tell me that we will be the best of friends and to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I nod in agreement as I need some friends and I can always give her a shot, right?

sorry my chapter is really small and I took so long to update I've keen really busy with my family movings and school xox sooooo sorry


	3. Chapter 3

After history it's ART but guess what it will Tori my GOD MOTHER! She's like the best teacher/godmother ever! I plaster a smile on my face and walk through the door but I guess I'm late... because everyone is here and Tori yapping away. "Sup Tori, how's life?" I say sitting on the text in front of me. "Tris! Go sit down, just because you're like my daughter doesn't mean you can interrupt me! - Pfft who am I kidding I don't give a crap! Comer!" she says pulling me into a hug!"Wait, isn't there like, 30 kids here who want to do Art?!" I say pulling back.

"Ya... go sit down anywhere, K CLASS AS I WAS SAYING, ITS THE FIRST DAY BACK AND I WANT YOU TO DRAW SOMETHING THAT EXPRESSES YOUR INNER FEELINGS!" Tori says. I sit in the windowsill and take out my sketch book out. I start to draw a flame with me in the middle and crows on the outside flying towards me... "Trissy! That's epic how did you do that!" say a voice its-Christiana-I forgot she was in my class."Umm I don't know I just do it, I guess!" I say looking up at here. "Well, you're very talented, I'm so proud of you Trissy!" Christiana says hugging me. Yep she's officially my best friend. "Thank you, No one ever compliments me!" I say. She smiles at me and sits in front of me in the windowsill.

I hear the bell ring and everyone storms out like wasps. Till it's just me and Christiana. We pack up and start to walk to lunch when Peter comes up to me. "Hey Tris, want to sit with me at lunch, and maybe we could hang out after school?" He says kind of nervously. "Umm sorry I'm sitting with Christiana and sure I'll hang out with you after school!" I say. "Ok, meet me by your locker after last period, bye Tris!" he says then runs to the lunch hall. "WHAT THE HECK, YOU BE FRIENDS WITH PETER!" screams Christiana. I look at her with hurt, what did me do, "I'm sorry but he's really bad just promise not to take this to far I don't want you hurt." She says like she's going to cry. I nod my head and we carry on walking to lunch.

We sit down and I pull out an apple from my bag and start to munch, I pull my hood up so Christiana's friends can't see but then some dude says "Wow, who invited Darth Vader!" "Shut up Uriah" says Christiana. I look up and see all eyes on me. I get kind of annoyed and say. "What the fuck are you lot looking at, can't you bitches mind your own business!" and with that I get up throw the core of my apple away and sit on a different table right in the corner. I shove the earplugs in my ears and play 'you're gonna go far kid' I really love this song I start to tap my foot then I can't help it! I stand on the table and pull my ear plugs, Blast my song on full and sing;

Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time  
>And turning all against the one, is an art that's hard to teach<br>Another clever word, sets off an unsuspecting herd  
>And as you step back in the line, a mob jumps to their feet.<p>

Now dance, fucker, dance,  
>Man he never had a chance,<br>And no one even knew  
>it was really only you.<p>

And now you steal away,  
>Take him out today,<br>Nice work you did,  
>you're gonna go far, kid.<p>

With a thousand lies, and a good disguise  
>Hit me right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes,<br>When you walk away, nothing more to say  
>See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives<p>

Slowly out of line, and drifting closer in your sights,  
>So play it out, I'm wide awake,<br>its a scene about me..  
>There's something in your way, and now someone is gonna pay<br>And if you cant get what you want, well, its all because of me.

Now dance, fucker, dance,  
>Man I never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<p>

And now you'll lead the way  
>Show the light of day<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<br>(Trust, deceived)

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
>Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away, nothing more to say  
>See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives<p>

Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance  
>And no one even knew, it was really only you<br>So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance  
>It was really only you<p>

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
>Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away, nothing more to say  
>See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives<p>

Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies  
>Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away, nothing more to say  
>See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives.<p>

After I'm done I realise I have tears streaming down my face, this song means so much to me. I see all of Christiana's friends jaw dropped and the rest of the school just glaring at me with a shocked facial expression. Was I really that bad? I get down from the table, and grab my phone. I start to walk away but I just can't help the tears, I let them free. I don't care anymore, I'm not Beatrice Prior anymore, I'm not her, I'm Tris and only Tris. I walk outside and climb the bleachers, I feel someone sit next to me, and I look up and see...

**hope this makes up for the wait and short chapter last time xox **


	4. Chapter 4

_I feel someone sit next to me; I look up and see..._

"Hey are you ok?" says Four. "Ya... Just thinking something's through." I say playing with my sleeves. "It looks like someone needs a hug!" he says but before I can respond he pulls me into a hug. I can't help it I cry into his shirt. He strokes my hair and for some reason I feel conformed. I pull back a little and look into his eyes. "Thank you, no one ever helps me when I'm sad, oh and sorry for ruining your shirt." I say placing my hand on the tear patch. "It's ok as long as you're feeling better." He says holding my hand. "Why did you cry when you sang? You sounded amazing!" "Well, that song reminds me of my family, how my brother would act like he never knew me in public and how my parents are full of lies." I say with a single tear run down my cheek, but he wipes it away. "I would never lie or pretend with you..." he says.

I pull back into him and hug him a little longer."Umm, Four, can we ditch the rest of the day, I don't really want to stay here and face everyone?"I mumble into his shirt. "Of course Trissy-pop!" We get up and walk to his motorcycle. "Can I drive?" I ask. "Wow I thought that you would get scared or something" he chuckles. "Have you met me, I'm like, BADASS" I say. He hands me the keys and I put on a helmet. I hop on and he holds my waist. I feel happy and warm. I start the engine and speed off but I see that the road I live on is empty! Time for a trick. I speed and do a wheely! I scream in joy and Four screams like a GIRL! I pull up in my driveway. I get off and see Four kiss the ground after he gets off!

"Did the big bad Four get scared?" I say sarcastically. He gets up and looks at me. Then starts to run! I open my front door and run into the kitchen and climb onto the counter, seconds later Four barges in and grabs my legs pulls them and grab my back so he's caring me, bridal style, I laugh and say "PUT ME DOWN!" he shakes his head no and sits on the couch with me in his lap. I look into his eyes, those beautiful midnight blue eyes... "Oh why thank you!" says Four. "Did I say that out loud?!" I say. He nods and says "My eyes may be beautiful but you Tris Prior, are stunning!" I blush a scarlet red colour and put my arms around his neck, he starts to lean in and so do I till our lips crash and sit in his lap so I'm facing him with my legs either side of his waist. We starts to bite my bottom lip asking for entrance, I smile against his lips and open my mouth. His tongue plays with mine and pulls apart and hugs him with all my love, he hugs back and whispers in my ear, "Tris, Will you be my Girlfriend?" I'm shocked that he wants to date me when he can have anyone but I nod and whisper yes in his ear, we start to kiss again till he pulls back and smiles at me.

"Want to watch a movie, Four?" I say. "My real name is Tobias!"He says. "Well, Tobias, want to watch a movie?" "I'd love to!"Tobias says in a British accent. I laugh and we pick out a movie called 'Boy Hood' it was amazing...


	5. Chapter 5

The movie was AMAZING but not as amazing as my boyfriend Toby! As the movie ends I look up at Tobias who is looking down at me. I smile and peck his lips, he frowns and says "I think I deserve more than a peck", I smirk and kiss him deeply and then I try out something my mom said would send the boys crazy, nibble his lip and draw small hearts with your tongue, so that's what I do, Tobias hands travel to my waist pulling me closer to him I open my mouth slowly and he wrestles with tongue. I hear the door swing open and...

"TRIS WHAT THE FUCK!" Screams a boy-Caleb-I stop kissing Tobias and sit in the seat next to him climbing out his lap. Caleb marches angrily up to me and pulls me by the hair. "OI KID DON'T TOUCH HER, WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!" Toby screams. "WHO AM I? WHO AM I! WHO ARE YOU?!" he yells back. I get up as soon as Caleb is about to swing at Toby and grab his punch. "YOU MAY BE MY BROTHER LEGALLY, BUT INSIDE YOU ARE DEAD TO ME, SO YOU BETTER FUCK WILLINGLY OR I'LL BREAK ALL YOUR BONES AND DESPOSE OF YOU!"I say pushing him up against a wall.

But instead of picking one of my options he pushes me to the ground and punches me in the nose but Tobias picks him up over his head and smashes him to the ground and I hear a crack and I smile. I sit on Caleb and beat him for everything he's done, I realise he's unconscious and I start to climb of him and run into Tobias arms...


End file.
